


just like all those pretty lights in the sky

by kris_m



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, Past Mashton and mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_m/pseuds/kris_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ashton Irwin is a sophomore psychology major at Harvard, he's well liked and relatively well known around campus. He lives in an apartment off campus with his best friends Michael Clifford and Calum Hood and spends a lot of his time in the library and a local coffee shop called the Creama Cafe. </p><p>It's there that he meets Luke Hemmings, a relatively quiet freshman with a smile that makes Ashton's stomach do flips in a way he hasn't experienced in ages. He's determined to get to know Luke and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://calumthomas.co.vu/post/88544839781/top-10-most-attractive-men-in-alphabetical-order Based off of this post on Tumblr, I could write things about pretty much all of them, but I'm going to go with this one - since I have multiple stories going on at the moment.

"Ashton!"

' _Shut up,_ ' The thought is immediate and he tugs his pillow over his head to block out the sound of Michael's voice. He's exhausted, he was up studying until about four in the morning, when he'd finally called it quits and fallen into bed with his jeans hanging off one leg and his shirt tossed somewhere in the corner of the bedroom. He's suddenly thankful they're older and living off campus, because having to share a room with Michael and being jumped on over and over again in lieu of being woken up normally isn't exactly his favorite thing in the entire world. 

"Ashton, seriously! You're gonna be late, get the fuck up!"

If nothing else, Michael is persistent and Ashton's still grumbling into his pillows when Michael bursts into his bedroom and catapults on top of him, cuddling into his back as Ashton really starts to wake up, "What the fuck, Mikey, ger'rof me." His voice is muffled by the pillow but he's positive his roommate can still hear him and they fumble around on the bed for a moment until Ashton is on his back blinking up at Michael sleepily while the blonde boy grins down at him, all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

For a moment, Ashton really, really hates Michael. 

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

He squints at Michael for a long moment, wondering how it's possible for the other boy to be so awake when it's usually a fucking miracle of epic proportions if he's up and out of bed in any capacity before noon. And it was currently...

"What time is it, Mike?" He groans lowly, finding it extremely hard to stretch with Michael straddling his hips but he does his best anyway, grinding up into Mikey as he does so until the other boy is blushing lightly and rolling off of him in no time at all.

"I dunno, like..." He trails off and glances at the clock on his cell, "It's ten now. I thought you had an important lecture or a test to study for or some shit. And Cal's gone and I'm so _bored_ , Ash." He puts extra emphasis on the word 'bored', a small whine that makes Ashton roll his eyes affectionately even though he's still half asleep and hardly awake enough to be talking to Michael in his extremely chipper state. 

"No, no lectures. Professor gave us," A loud yawn punctuates his statement and he gestures vaguely for Michael to come back before he curls an arm around the taller boy's shoulders and tucks himself into Michael's chest, "...the day off. I'm probably going to go to the cafe later, or the library, I haven't decided. Caf first though, I need food..." He trails off again, fighting off sleepiness as Michael runs his fingers through his bed head - it's definitely not getting any easier to stay awake. 

He met Michael during their orientation freshman year and almost instantly bonded with the boy, his bright eyes and adorable smile had drawn Ashton in and it was essentially the way they'd found themselves dating within a month of being at school. It had ended mutually shortly after they'd met Calum, but half of the time no one can tell if they weren't together again after all because they're still just as attached to one another as they always have been - affectionate to an almost extreme degree but Ashton wouldn't change it for anything. Michael's one of the most important people in his life and before anything else, he's his best friend. He's beyond thankful to have Michael around, being in college is stressful enough and being a student at Harvard is even more difficult - Michael keeps him sane, more often than not, and makes sure he isn't taking himself too seriously. 

"C'mon, sleepy head. We both know you're just gonna be super cranky if you stay in bed any later than this." 

Michael's voice is low and soothing and it doesn't make it any easier for Ashton to wake up, it really makes him want to go back to sleep for a while and cuddle with Michael until he feels a little less tired and a little more willing to actually do something with his day.

It takes him another five minutes to get out of bed and Michael practically pisses himself laughing at the state of undress Ashton's in when he gets out of bed with his favorite jeans hanging off one leg at the ankle and his boxers nearly falling off of his hips. 

"Oh, fuck off and let me get dressed," Ashton laughs regardless and shoves Michael playfully as the other boy leaves the room, rooting around in his dresser until he finds a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt with white bands around the upper arms. A beanie to cover his bed head, a favorite pair of worn out Vans, his iPod and his wallet and he's all dressed and ready to get on with his day. 

He grabs his backpack on the way out, just in case he decides to go to the library immediately after and cuffs Michael on the shoulder lightly as he stands in the living room, grinning and waiting for his friend to respond. 

"Well, don't you clean up nice." He teases brightly, swatting Ashton's hands away when the shorter boy reaches out to ruffle his hair in retaliation.

"You coming with me or not, Clifford?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"That's what she said."

"You're an idiot, Ash." 

Ashton's laugh is the only thing either of them hear on the way down to Michael's car, a beat up old Toyota Camry that he'd gotten as a graduation present before they'd started at Harvard and Ashton's affectionately nicknamed it 'Ol' Reliable.' Which aggravates Michael to no end. 

It takes them all of five minutes to get over to the main campus and another two to reach the cafeteria and by then Ashton is fully awake and gesturing wildly as he tells Michael animatedly about a dream he'd had the night before. It's a pretty typical conversation as far as conversations between them go and if Calum was with them, they usually continued on in a similar manner - with Calum making smartass comments the entire way through. 

"Where'd Calum run off to? He doesn't have class this early, does he?" Ashton asks curiously, inspecting the offerings in the cafeteria with a pleased hum; he'd always heard horror stories about school cafeteria food but he'd never experienced anything but the best at Harvard, it made sense.

"I don't think he ever came home," Michael grumbles simply, biting his lip as his expression darkens almost immediately. 

Ashton frowns in turn, feeling a pang of sadness at the look on Michael's face. Michael told him a long time ago that his feelings for Calum had become far more than friendly the more time they spent with one another and Ashton had kept it to himself as he promised Michael he would but it hurt him to see Michael so conflicted and upset about his feelings. 

"I'm sure it's not what you're thinking, Mikey..." He trails off quietly, reaching out to squeeze his friend's bicep gently as he collects his usual breakfast of waffles and potatoes. Michael always teases him about being predictable but the routine helps him immensely and it makes him feel extremely comfortable, so he hardly wants to change it. 

"Yeah, sure." Mikey mutters, collecting his own breakfast and carrying his frown to the table with them as they settled down.

"Mikey, I swear to God, if you don't start smiling in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna smack you."

"Wow, I'm feelin' the love."

"Mike, I'm serious," Ashton insists, reaching out to tap the back of Michael's hand lightly, "I hate seeing you this sad, okay? So, please, for old time's sake. If you're still this bummed when I'm on my way home from the cafe, I'll buy ice cream and we'll watch the Hangover movies, yeah?" He smiles softly and Michael cracks a smile of his own.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good."

* * *

 

It's only a couple hours later that Ashton is sitting in a corner chair in Creama Cafe, staring out the window and nursing a cup of hot chocolate (he'd never much liked coffee) while an old Green Day album blasted on his iPod. He's been working on rewriting his psych notes for the last hour and it's getting to the point where there are more doodles in the margin of his previous notes than there are new notes in his official notebook for that particular class.

He groans lowly as he leans back over his chair, his back giving a satisfying crack that has him groaning in appreciation right as a boy walks up to his table with a nervous smile that makes a dimple in his left cheek prominent and stops Ashton's heart in his chest.

"Uh- hello. Can I," The stranger swallows nervously and Ashton all but swoons, "Can I sit here? It's sort of full everywhere else." He asks quietly and Ashton finds his eyes drifting for a brief second to find that the stranger's right - every seat in the small cafe is taken except for the one his backpack and feet are currently occupying. 

"Yeah, sure, man. Go for it." 

He tugs a headphone out and turns the music down enough to hear the other boy if he decides to speak and reaches for his backpack with a smile, still completely absorbed in studying his new companion. His eyes are probably the brightest blue Ashton's ever seen, next to Michael's, and he's trying not to be a total creep and stare at the guy when he doesn't even know his name yet but it's so fucking hard that he's making a concerted effort to stare at his notes even though he hasn't touched them in the last ten minutes. 

"I'm Luke, by the way. Thanks for the seat." 

Ashton's head snaps up so fast at the sound of the guy's voice that he's surprised it doesn't fly off altogether and he shivers despite everything because the guy's, no, Luke's voice makes him want to jump his bones and they haven't even exchanged more than twenty words between the two of them. 

"Of course, it's just a chair, I didn't write my name on it," He laughs easily and holds his hand out happily, "I'm Ashton. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Luke smiles and Ashton gets a good look at his dimples and all but melts in his seat. "What're you working on there?" He asks quietly, smiling shyly as he gestures to Ashton's currently half written notes. 

"Oh, just some stuff for psych. I always rewrite my notes from class, 'cause they're super messy and I can hardly read them." He grins crookedly, "What about you?"

"Just some general stuff, I'm taking an anthropology class right now and I kinda have to take really good notes. Uh- we have a test soon, so I have to study." Luke explains quickly as he digs his things out of his own backpack. 

"Neat. You a freshman?"

"Mhm, how about you?"

Ashton grins, fighting the urge to tell Luke how fucking cute he is, "I'm a sophomore." He answers simply, going back to his notes even though he's absolutely positive he's not going to pay anymore attention to them, especially not when he keeps sneaking glances back at Luke and giggles nervously when the younger boy catches him staring with a shy grin in his direction. 

"Everything okay?" Luke asks curiously, tilting his head in a way that makes Ashton want to lean over and kiss him immediately. 

"Everything's fine," He nods simply, smiling so brightly he's sure his dimples are on full display, "You're just..." He trails off and debates coming clean, "I just like people watching." He lies after a moment, mentally groaning at his inability to be honest. 

"People watching?" He quirks an eyebrow, and nods slowly, "I'm not doing anything interesting."

Ashton wants to laugh again, he's positive Luke has no idea just how captivating he is and Ashton realizes all at once that his stomach is doing flips and the only thing he wants to do is talk to Luke until they close the cafe or one of them has to leave. Instead he studies Luke for a good while without speaking, taking in the way his hair is styled into a messy quiff that looks so soft he can feel the tips of his fingers twitching with the urge to run his hands through it. His eyes are bright and focused on the notebook in front of him and he taps out beats on the table with his free hand every so often and doesn't seem to notice Ashton's staring at all. Then there's his lip ring, which sort of corrupts the entire picture of innocence vibe Luke has going in the best of ways and makes Ashton wonder just how innocent the younger boy really is. 

He shakes his head firmly, it's really not the best decision to fantasize about someone he doesn't know - it's entirely possible he'll create an image of Luke in his mind that isn't anything like the real Luke and that isn't going to do either of them any good so he breathes deeply and tries to collect his thoughts, looking up to catch Luke staring at him.

"Everything okay?" He grins cheekily, parroting Luke's earlier words. 

Luke blushes so hard it's easy for Ashton to make out, "You uhm- you're just-" He stammers for a good minute before he clears his throat, "You have a really nice smile," He announces finally, glancing up at Ashton through his eyelashes as Ashton grins brightly.

"Thank you," He continues to smile crookedly and fishes his phone out of his pocket without a second thought.

'Might be home a little later. Met a guy at cafe. See you soon. xx.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm trying to balance this between all of the boys and their issues. This chapter is very mixed with Mashton and Cashton interactions, I just wanted to give everyone a feel for their relationships and struggles and what not.
> 
> I think the next chapter might be more Luke centric, so be on the look out for that. I hope you guys like it!

He gets home a couple hours later than he expects to and he's all smiles as he walks into their apartment bearing a tub of ice cream and various sweets just so he can sit down and watch movies with Michael, who, judging by some earlier texts between them - still isn't doing so hot.

"Honey, I'm home!" He can't help but tease and he leaps over the back of the couch to land next to Michael, pulling the younger boy into his side immediately and dangling the bag of sweets in front of him, "I come bearing gifts!"

"Jesus Christ, Ash, it's like you swallowed fucking sunshine." 

Ashton giggles brightly at his best friend's comment and kicks his shoes off with the same dopey, cheerful smile he'd been sporting since he left the cafe, with Luke's number in tow, over an hour ago. "I just had a really good day, Mike. Don't judge me."

Michael smiles thinly, one that doesn't meet his eyes and makes Ashton wrap his arms around him almost immediately, "I know you did, Ash. I wish you could bottle it and give some to me. My day's sucked all the way around."

"What's Calum done now?"

"He hasn't," Mikey pauses, groaning in frustration and curling up into a comfortable position before he rests his head on Ashton's chest, "He hasn't done anything, that's the thing. He's just... doing normal, Calum-y things, and I'm the one who's being stupid and getting jealous and acting like a complete tit. We got into an argument, because he's always gone lately and I miss him, y'know?" He worries his lip between his teeth for a moment, "I'd miss you too, if you were gone as much as Cal is lately. And I get that he has classes and soccer to worry about but lately it's like any free time he'd have otherwise is just filled with hookups with girls who don't mean anything and I just-" He stops speaking again and Ashton smiles reassuringly, encouraging him to continue.

"I don't want to be jealous, Ash. I want to get over it and get on with things and just be Calum's friend. Everything would be so much easier if that's all I wanted." He sighs again, a pained sound that makes Ashton's chest hurt in a way that's reserved only for the sounds of Michael in distress.

"I know, babe, I know. I'm not saying that you should give up on it though, it's super obvious you care about Calum a lot. And we've been friends for ages, you know he cares about you too." Ashton runs his fingers through Michael's hair for a few minutes, trying to get him to relax, "You just have to try and sort things out, tell him why you're upset. If he doesn't stop to try and understand then he's not worth it anyway. And I'm not bullshitting you, Mike. Cal's just as much my friend as he is yours, but you deserve someone who will treat you well, and I'm not gonna let you choose Cal if he doesn't understand that." He pauses to make a face, "Well, you know what I mean. I just want you to be happy, Mike. And if Calum's not the one who's going to do that for you, I'm going to tell you."

Michael smiles thinly and nuzzles into Ashton's chest, giving his hand an appreciative squeeze, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Mikey. Always." He smiles gently, "Now, I promised you Hangover movies and I intend to deliver, what d'you say?"

"Yes. As long as you tell me about this mystery guy you met at the cafe today."

He blushes immediately at the mention of Luke and laughs lowly, "Alright, sounds like a plan. Get the movie started, we'll cuddle." 

The cheer Michael gives in response to the mention of cuddling is enough to make Ashton's night just a little bit better and they're both settled on the couch again within minutes, the movie playing loudly in the background and all of Michael's attention focused on Ashton. It feels a lot like their first few nights in each other's dorms during their freshman year and Ashton can't help but smile at the memory, he's sure a little part of him will always have feelings for Michael that stray from the friendly, and he's fine with it. For now though, he's entirely focused on Luke - and telling Michael all about him, of course.

"Okay, well, his name's Luke. He's really tall - taller than me, probably a bit taller than you. Blonde hair, prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life," He laughs when Mikey makes a disgruntled noise at the comment, "He's a freshman. A soc major, although he's not actually taking any sociology classes at the moment - he kept telling me that he just really liked people, like he had to convince me." Ashton muses, snapping his fingers suddenly, "Oh! And he has a lip ring. He's just... God, he's so cute, Mikey. And he gave me his number and he makes me smile," Mikey chooses that moment to comment that if he stuck his big toe out from under the blanket they were sharing, Ashton would smile, but that isn't the point. "I like him a lot already, I just met him today. I want to text him but I don't wanna scare him off, y'know? He's a kid. What if he's skittish?"

"You act like he's a fucking kitten or something, Ash. He may be younger than we are but you have no idea, he could like you just as much as you like him. Or maybe he wants your dick, who knows."

"Michael!" Ashton all but yelps at the comment and Michael laughs at the ever growing flush that graces Ashton's cheeks.

Mikey giggles for several minutes until Ash threatens to push him off of the couch entirely, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a nice guy, I just want you to be careful. If he hurts you, I'll kill him. No matter how cute he is." His tone is firm and Ashton believes everything Michael's saying without a second thought.

"I know you would, Mikey. I don't think that's going to be an issue but... you might see him around some time. Or just- hear a lot about him."

"Hear about him? I'd better get to meet this guy if you're so into him already!"

"Okay, okay, bossy. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 

'Hey! It's Ashton, what are you...'

'Hey there! It's Ashton, from the coffee shop the other day...'

'Hi, do you want to hang out? It's Ash...'

Ashton groans as he deletes yet another text in progress meant for Luke. He's usually so much more confident with people. He loves people, people intrigue him more than hardly anything in the world and he loves learning everything about them, what makes them tick, what they think about at three in the morning when they can't sleep, what makes them smile, what makes them laugh so hard they snort - everything like that. The mere thought of learning any of those things about Luke makes his knees weak and everything gets a little bit more difficult and he has no idea what to do with himself when it happens. He's been trying to type up an invitation to spend a couple hours together somewhere and he can't seem to get past his name without deleting whatever he's typed without a second glance. Michael's been gone all morning, doing something related to a class project and he sighs softly, pushing himself out of his desk chair in search of Calum and some objective advice.

"Calum Hood, I have a problem!" He shouts as he walks into the living room, earning a laugh from Calum, who's sitting on the couch reading something for one of his English courses.

"Ashton Irwin, I may have a solution." Calum grins cheekily up at him as Ash flops down on the couch and sets his book onto the table to give Ashton his full attention.

"It's a boy related problem." 

"Not much different than a girl related problem, I can handle it, man. I'm all ears."

Ashton smiles and leans back, "Okay, well. I met this guy at the cafe yesterday. Totally adorable, totally someone I'd like to keep talking to. He gave me his number, but I forgot to give him mine and I want to hang out with him, I really do but I'm just... trying to send him a text is really fucking nerve racking." 

Calum chuckles and nudges Ashton gently, "Seriously? You're nervous about something? You're the most confident dude I know, and you're a total catch. If you're interested in this guy, I say go for it. If he treats you like crap, I'll kick his ass."

He chuckles lowly, "Mikey said that when I told him last night."

Calum nods, "Yeah, well, great minds think alike and all that."

"Speaking of Mikey," Ashton starts, wondering if Calum's even going to listen to anything he has to say, "How do you feel about him?"

The dark haired boy blinks several times, staring at Ashton blankly for a long moment before he even tries to respond, "I- what? He's my f-friend, Ash. You know that. We've been friends for ages, just like you two." He stammers for several seconds before he rubs the back of his neck in something that strikes Ashton as frustration, "I don't know, okay? Mikey's my friend, he's always going to be my friend. But I don't think you're supposed to want to kiss your friend every time you look at them, and he probably doesn't even..." Calum trails off and stares down at his lap miserably, "Why the hell would he even be interested in me? I've been such a dick to him lately and I've been hooking up with all of these people... I'm surprised he doesn't hate me."

"He'd never hate you, Calum, Jesus Christ." Ashton lets his head fall back in exasperation, of course his two best friends in the entire world are completely oblivious to the fact that they're madly into one another, "He likes you, Cal. Just as much as you like him, in exactly the same way, and I'm going to let you in on something - this whole, hooking up with a fuck ton of people and getting pissed when he confronts you about it," Ash wags a finger, "Not gonna fly. It fucking hurts him, Cal, and you might be one of my best friends, but I'm not gonna let you keep hurting him. Especially not him."

Calum nods slowly, "I know, Ash. I just- I don't know what to do. I'm not..." He trails off and worries his lip with his teeth, "I'm not _gay_." The last word is whispered in a tone so low, Ashton has to strain to hear it and all at once he has a much clearer picture of why Calum is doing the things he's doing. 

"No one's saying you are, and you might not be. You could be bi, you could only like Michael, as far as guys go - but you don't know any of that, okay? That's the point of being able to explore this sort of thing, you're allowed to figure these things out, Cal. No one's shoving you into a box, and if they try, I'll kick their asses for you." He smiles gently, reaching out to squeeze the boy's shoulder, "It's really fucking scary to think about it, I get that. I never paid it much thought until I got to college, I convinced myself that I liked girls because I was meant to. And I do like girls, I just happen to like guys more, and that's alright."

"No one's saying you're gay, and no one's going to tell you that you have to figure that out immediately, but if you like Michael - just tell him, okay? Give it a chance, because if you two keep dancing around each other the way you are now, you're both going to get hurt and that's going to fucking kill me. Not to mention you and Mike. If you need any advice at all, about anything, I'm all ears, okay? I'm the oldest, I've gotta look out for you weirdos somehow."

Calum laughs so hard it makes Ashton grin and he pats the younger boy on the back until they fall into another conversation about random things and everything feels like it's starting to sort itself out again, it feels alright again and Ashton's so thrilled he can't even put it into words. 

* * *

 

'Hey! It's Ashton, from the cafe. Was wondering if you wanted to go do something? xx'

It's not the most eloquent thing he's ever texted to someone, but it's the best he can come up with without deleting it immediately and Ashton stares at his ceiling for a while - at least, it feels like a while - until his phone chimes and a text from Luke lights up the entire screen. 

'I'd love to. Where do you wanna go?'

'Anywhere. Walk around campus? Just talk?'

'Perfect. Meet you on the quad.'

Ashton's sure he looks deranged with the way he's smiling and he practically sprints out of the apartment after he's dressed and he's waiting for Luke within ten minutes, trying to control the fact that his legs are bouncing up and down so quickly it probably looks like he's been slipped a kilo of cocaine. Not that he cares. He's excited and it's the last thing in the entire world he's going to feel bad about. 

"Ashton!" 

His smile only grows and he takes a moment to appreciate the way his name sounds from Luke's mouth and stands up, waving cheerfully as the younger boy jogs up to him, sporting a pair of all too tight skinny jeans and a beanie that makes him look so damn adorable Ashton almost has to stop himself from telling him so. It's really a test of self control, being around Luke, the amount of times he stops himself from complimenting the younger boy is really quite extraordinary and he's all but willing to give himself a pat on the back regardless of the fact that it's really just a bit weird how taken he is with the other boy already. 

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm great, really great!" Luke's smile could cure cancer, Ashton's sure of it. "Better now though, honestly, I've mostly just been doing homework. How're you?"

"I'm excellent," Ashton replies immediately, walking along one of the many random paths around them with Luke at his side, reveling in just how nice it feels to be around the other boy. "I've just been hanging out with my roommates, I'm really happy you agreed to hang out though."

Luke blushes and ducks his head and Ashton lets out an audible 'aw' that makes the other boy blush even harder before he fixes him with a glance that makes Ashton more than a little weak in the knees, "I am too, I didn't think you'd text me, honestly."

Ashton blinks, clearly confused, "What? Why not?"

Luke shrugs, barely enough for Ashton to make out the movement, "I dunno, I'm just some dorky freshman that you were nice to. I figured you'd have loads of people wanting to hang out with you, loads of people that you were interested in. I'm not exactly number one on anyone's list."

"You're number one on mine," He blurts it out before he can really think about anything and the smile Luke gives him in return is enough to make everything okay, "I don't know you that well, that's true, but I want to. I like you, and I don't need to have spent a lot of time with you to know that. Besides, I had an awesome time talking to you yesterday - don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, okay. I'll remember that."

"Please do, you're a cool guy, Luke - anyone with eyes and half a brain can see that."

"What if they only have a quarter of a brain?"

Ashton rolls his eyes in amusement, "Smartass. I can already tell we're gonna get along just fine."

Luke laughs, "That's a relief, I'd be sort of annoyed if we weren't, I really like you."

The admission is enough to make Ashton's stomach to barrel rolls on demand and he runs his hand through his hair several times in an attempt to regain his composure before he plants one on Luke then and there, with no prior warning. "So, Luke, tell me about yourself. The interesting stuff, not just what year you're in or what your major is. Tell me about like... your favorite movies, or your favorite candy - stuff like that."

"Well, alright. Uh- I really like action movies and comedies. Sometimes I really like dramas but overall I think I just like movies, if they make me feel something - happy or sad or whatever, I think that's really cool. And I'll watch just about anything if you put it in front of me, same goes for food - I'm probably the least picky eater you've ever met in your life," He laughs softly, "I really like chocolate, but Sour Patch Kids are probably my favorite candy. I have two brothers, both older, and I love my family more than a lot of things. I don't like peanuts on ice cream, and my favorite song right now is 'I Woke Up in a Car'." He grins happily, "How's that for starters?"

Ashton laughs lowly, "Pretty fucking good."

It's clear to Ashton, in the few minutes Luke's been talking about himself, that he's the sort of person Ashton wants to learn absolutely everything about and he can only hope Luke wants to let him do it. One thing's for sure, he's completely and utterly smitten already, and he wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
